Lo lograrás
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: este es un fic donde por primera vez Serio es pesimista! aunque no lo crean espero que les guste XD


**LO LOGRARÁS!**

*los combo niños estaban en clases con la señorita Soledad, de repente ella dice algo importante*

Niños hoy en la tarde será el concurso de poesía improvisada, en la que les darán una categoría y tendrán que inventar rápidamente un poema y los mejores que hayan ganarán!!!

Alguien se anima a participar en el concurso??*dijo esperando que alguien levantara la mano(ajam Serio ¬¬)pero nadie lo hizo*

*en eso Azul le pregunta a Serio*

Por que no entras al concurso, tu eres muy bueno en la poesía, especialmente los que me escribes*le dijo para animarlo*

Es que… no puedo… no soy tan bueno como para inventar un poema en unos segundos*dijo tratando de justificarse*

Que???? Como dices???? Si tu siempre has sido bueno con los poemas, es lo único en lo que eres mejor que yo*dijo el presumido de Paco ¬¬*

Sí, tu siempre te la pasa escribiendo poemas a Azul*dijo Pilar interviniendo en la conversación*

Sí, Serio porque dices que no puedes, tu me escribes poemas tan maravillosos y únicos*le dijo Azul para que se convenciera*

Se que quieren animarme, pero no puedo, yo escribo cuando estoy inspirado, y a la inspiración hay que darle tiempo*y suena la campana para retirarse*

Bueno niños espero que asistan al concurso a ver quien decide participar, las inscripciones estarán en el muro de los anuncios*les dijo la señorita Soledad*

Vámonos tenemos entrenamiento, recuerdan??*dijo Paco dándose prisa*

*De repente a Azul se le ocurre una idea*

Sigan… vayan con el maestre se me olvido un cuaderno en mi casillero, ahora vuelvo voy a buscarlo*y Serio, Paco y Pilar fueron a la sala de entrenamiento mientras Azul se fue directamente donde estaba el poster de las inscripciones y puso el nombre de **Serio** y se fue para que nadie la viera*

**Flash Back**

que divino liberamos hoy… como dijiste que se llama…

es le divino triunfo, le ayudara a ganar la alcaldía con su poder sobre el ganar o perder

pues entonces que esperas libera al divino Gómez!!!!!!

*Y lanza un rayo al portal y se abre y sale el divino*

Ustedes mortales… me liberaron que necesitan que haga*les dijo de manera desinteresada*

Bueno tu eres triunfo el divino del logro, siempre ganas y consigues lo que quieres asi que queremos que…*estaba diciendo Gómez pero Diadoro lo empuja*

Quiero que me ayudes a ganarle a la alcaldesa par que yo, Diadoro vuelva a ser el alcalde de la ciudad!!!*dijo Diadoro triunfante*

Bueno paracen ser ganadores, les ayudaré*esto solo lo dijo por que sabe que son unos perdedores y el se alimenta del fracaso y el pesimismo de intentar las cosas*

**Fin flash Back**

*mientras los combo niños entrenaban capoeira con el maestre Grinto*

Y Serio dinos… porque… por que no entraste al concurso de… poesía*le pregunto Pilar mientras entrenaban*

Ya les dije que… que no puedo… por que… la poesía rápida no es lo mío*dijo un poco molesto*

Pero ya te dijimos que tu… tu eres bueno para la poesía debiste entrar la concurso*le dijo Paco mientras estaba entrenando con Azul*

No quiero perder frente a todos prefiero la no humillación*dijo Serio algo triste*

*el maestre oyó todo y decidió intervenir*

Serio, ese es tu problema tienes miedo de fracasar es por eso que no quieres entrar al concurso cierto*le dijo el maestre seguro de que era esa la razón*

Sí, es cierto… no quiero ser un perdedor frente a todos*dijo decepcionado de si mismo*

Bueno Serio no sabrás si puedes ganar si no intentas, _**es mejor fracasar intentando un triunfo, que dejar de triunfar por miedo a un fracaso**_*palabras sabias del maestre*

*de repente comienza a resonar el berimbau*

Niños un divino anda prófugo, deténganlo antes de que cause daños a la ciudad*dijo el maestre para que vayan a detenerlo*

*llegan a la plaza pero no ven que haya causado daño*

No veo que el divino destruya nada*dijo Pilar confundida*

No lo a hecho… aun…*dijo no tan seguro Paco*

Ahora mismo quiero que hagan las elecciones*exigía Diadoro*

Lo siento Diadoro pero ya haz perdido la alcaldía…

Espere, espere… el… perdió!!!!!!!*interrumpió el divino*

Sí, el perdió en las ultimas elcciones…

Que!!!!!!!!!! Todo este tiempo he estado con un par de perdedores!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*encolerizó el divino con los ojos de un amarillo brillante*

Ustedes me engañaron, pensé que eran unos ganadores pero son unos tontos!!! Me apoderara de la ciudad con los fracasos de todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*dijo mientras se hacia mas y mas grande y poderoso*

Tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que destruya a la ciudad!!!!*dijo Paco mientras señalaba al divino*

Azul que dice de el divino en tu divino-berry *pregunto Pilar*

Nivel 3, divino del logro, su nombre es triunfo se vuelve poderoso con la energía del pesimismo y de las derrotas y todo lo que tenga que ver con perder*dijo Azul algo preocupada*

Bueno tenemos que derrotarlo, combo niños vámonos*dijo Paco mientras se acercaban al divino rodeándolo los 4 saltaron al mismo para darle un golpe pero se agachó y solo consiguieron golpearse entre ellos y quedaron mareados*

Umm… este divino no es nada tonto… *dijo Pilar mareada por los golpes*

Sí, pero no dejemos que nos venza *dijo Paco moviendo rápidamente la cabeza para quitarse el mareo*

Pero como lo venceremos si es el divino del logro se supone que el siempre gana*dijo Serio*

No, no pienses asi tenemos que ganarle, necesitamos una estrategia *dijo Azul*

Pero aún no sabemos de quien es el tótem*dijo Pilar*

Pues tenemos que averiguarlo!!!! *dijo Paco dando un salto para golpear al divino pero este lo ve y lo esquiva pero logra ver el tótem del tigrillo*

Lo vi es el tótem de Serio, lo tiene en la parte de atrás de la cabeza*dijo Paco*

Tienes que tocar tu tótem Serio, para que nos podamos transformar, tu puedes!!!!*dijo Azul para que Serio le diera mas importancia a la situación*

Tienen razón, , pero tengo que acercarme lo suficiente para tocar mi tótem*dijo Serio mas convencido de si mismo*

Oye divino a que no me ganas al correr!!!*le dijo Pilar para distraerlo*

Claro que puedo yo nunca pierdo!!*dijo el divino*

Así, tienes el ego mas grande que un edificio!!!!*le dijo Paco ( aunque no sea la persona mas adecuada para decirlo porque el es igual que el divino . )

Hey!!! Divino no me ganas en calculo matemático!!*le dijo Azul desde un edificio par que Serio se acercara y tocara su tótem*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!!

*y los combo niños se transforman en los espíritus legendarios del tigrillo, águila, iguana y toro*

COMBO NIÑOS VÁMONOS!!!! *dijeron como grito de guerra*

Que es esto!!!!*dijo el divino viéndolos transformados*

Creen que transformados me van a vencer???*les dijo en tono burlesco el divino*

No, pero lo vamos a intentar!!!!*dijo Serio aproximándose al divino para darle unos zarpazos cruzados con sus afiladas garras de tigrillo*

Intentaremos vencerte y lo lograremos*dijo Paco sacando una roca para golpear la divino*

No siempre se gana, asi que te lo vamos a demostrar*dijo Azul lanzándole un grito sónico de águila*

*mientras Pilar se agarraba de dos matas para lanzar a Paco y a Serio como resortera*

Combo de dúo dinámico!!!!*dijo Paco mientras eran lanzados al divino*

*y Pilar buscaba algo que sirva y encontró un trofeo*

Esto servirá para encerrar al divino*dijo mientras lo colocaba en el piso*

COMBO NIÑOS… SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!!!!!

No!!!!! Yo siempre gano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*dijo el divino mientras era encerrado en el portal*

Bueno ahora todos sabrán que gano solo por el trofeo pero no la copa*dijo Pilar levantando el trofeo*

**Flash Back**

Como siempre maestre tenía razón, hay que intentar para lograr, por que no hay peor forma de perder si no lo intentas*dijo Serio entregándole el trofeo al maestre*

Bueno veo que aprendieron esta valiosa lección niños*les dijo el maestre tomando el trofeo*

Bueno, nunca sabré si pude ganar o no, el concurso empezará en 10 minutos y no me inscribí**dijo triste Serio U.U*

No, no es tarde por que… yo te inscribí… *dijo Azul tomando de la mano a su novio*

Que?? Hiciste eso por mi*le dijo con cara kawai Serio*

Claro, esperaba que entraras al concurso*le respondió Azul*

Pues que esperamos, vamos al concurso*y se fueron corriendo esperando llegar a tiempo*

**Fin Flash Back **

Muy bien el siguiente es Serio…*dijo el maestro de ceremonia*

Emm… no se si pueda acerlo… *dijo nervioso Serio*

Claro que puedes solo tienes que intentarlo!!!*y Paco lo empujó para que saliera*

Serio, tienes que inventar en 10 segundos un poema de acuerdo a lo que te diga… esta bien??*le pregunto el maestro de ceremonia*

Emm.. si estabien

Di un poema que incluya… los números del 1 al 10 tienes 10 segundos para pensar en uno si no pierdes…

Ehh…. *se quedó congelado pasaban los segundos pero miró a su novia Azul, la que siempre lo a inspirado, le faltaban 3 segundos y reaccionó*

_Por __un__ beso de tus labios,_

_2__ caricias te daría,_

_3__ abrazos que demuestren,_

_4__ veces mi alegría,_

_Y en la__ 5°__ sinfonía,_

_De mi __6°__ pensamiento,_

_7__ veces te diría,_

_Las __8__ letras de un "te quiero" _

_9__ veces por ti existo,_

_10__ veces por ti siempre espero…_

*y todos empezaron a aplaudir*

Y el ganador es… Serio*dijo el maestro de ceremonia entregándole el trofeo*

*y Paco, Pilar y Azul se acercaron para celebrar la victoria de Serio*

Sabíamos que ibas a ganar*le dijo Paco tomándolo del hombro*

Te lo habíamos dicho y no nos querías hacer caso*le dijo Pilar*

Serio que lindo poema…*le dijo Azul mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla*

Es dedicado a ti Azul como siempre, mi inspiración siempre la tuve conmigo, como pude ser tan ciego, siempre haz sido tu *le dijo tiernamente*

Bueno esperen… tengo una idea…* y se acerco al maestro de ceremonia para susurrarle algo, Paco, Pilar y Azul se preguntaba que es lo que estaba haciendo Serio*

Muy bien, atención todos el ganador quiere recitar un poema improvisado ahora mismo* y le entrega el micrófono a Serio XD*

Bien… este poema es dedicado para ti Azul… *dijo mientras se ponía rojo y Azul también se sonroja XD*

_El amor comienza,_

_Cuando el gris se vuelve rosa,_

_Y una imagen pensamiento,_

_Cuando en cara siento unas cosquillas _

_Como auroras de aires y fuego,_

_Cuando pasan cosas raras_

_que antes nunca nos pasaron,_

_Derramándose en el alma,_

_Como flores de verano_

_y parece una novela_

_hasta el tiempo de trabajo_

_y es la música del cielo_

_Tu sabes que te adoro, _

_eres mi amado tesoro,_

_me llenas todo el alma, _

_solo tu voz me devuelve la calma_

_Yo lo que quiero es sentir tu cariño,_

_que tus palabras me den mil motivos,_

_para calmar esta sed que yo tengo,_

_solo tu mar me refresca por dentro,_

_yo lo que quiero es seguir tu camino,_

_que todos sepan que eres mi destino,_

_que borres todos los malos recuerdos,_

_vivir contigo este amor tan intenso._

_**FIN**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el fic por que así como esta me vino la idea no le cambié nada mientras lo escribía, dejen sus comentarios XD**_


End file.
